1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an interactive system and, more particularly, to an interactive imaging system capable of synchronizing, in a unidirectional manner, the image sensor and reference beacons and a remote controller applied to the interactive imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive control mechanism can provide users a more instinctive control and thus it has been broadly applied to various multimedia systems, especially to an image display system having a display screen.
Referring to FIG. 1, an interactive imaging system generally includes an image display 8, an image sensor 9 and two light sources LED1 and LED 2. The image sensor 9 is generally disposed in a remote controller and configured to capture images containing the light sources LED1 and LED 2. The remote controller sends a control signal to the image display 8 according to a position variation of the light sources LED1 and LED 2 in the captured images to accordingly control a cursor 80 shown thereon.
To distinguish the light sources LED1 and LED2 from ambient light, the light sources LED1 and LED2 is controlled to emit light in a predetermined emission pattern so as to eliminate the ambient light not emitting in the predetermined emission pattern.
However, in order to allow the image sensor 9 to be able to correctly receive the light emitted from the light sources LED1 and LED2, a sampling frequency of the image sensor 9 has to match an emission interval of the light sources LED1 and LED2. Conventionally, it is able to increase the sampling frequency of the image sensor 9 to capture images, i.e. oversampling, and to analyze the emission pattern of the light sources LED 1 and LED2 in the captured images so as to distinguish ambient light. Another way to match the sampling frequency with the emission interval is to perform the bidirectional synchronization between the image sensor 9 and the light sources LED1 and LED2. However, both methods mentioned above can increase the occupied system resources.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides an interactive imaging system and a remote controller applied to the interactive imaging system that may perform the synchronization procedure between the image sensor and reference beacons in a unidirectional manner thereby reducing the occupied system resources.